A new and distinct variety of apple tree originating as a mutation of the Malus sylvestris variety of ‘Arends’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,800), hereinafter referred to as the ‘PV 1027’. The new variety was found in a cultivated area where clones of ‘Arends’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,800) had been planted exclusively. The claimed plant is a budded scion of ‘Arends’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,800) that developed with different characteristics than ‘Arends’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,800). This new sport is unique from its parent because it ripens 7 to 9 days earlier and is significantly larger with a more reniform shape. The skin of the new variety is also considerably shinier than the parent.